Professor Phineas Jericho
Academic and Professional Career A Hogwarts graduate, Phineas Jericho spent time as an Auror before taking the position of Professor of Magical Beings at Hogwarts. Personal Life Jericho was born in the United States but moved to Britain with his parents at an early age. Attending Hogwarts, he was pressured by his parents to excel at his studies (which he did) and was appointed prefect but failed to make Head Boy. This, as well as his decision to pursue Auror training, caused a falling out with his family. As an Auror He completed his Auror training in the standard three years and then began a long career with the Ministry. Unfortunately, his graduation took place during the first Wizarding War against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named; he survived intact, but saw many colleagues killed and injured along the way. It was during this time that Jericho earned his Order of Merlin, Second Class for defending a number of Muggles (including his future wife, Camille) from Death Eaters. He also proved adept with cases involving Magical Beings, having taken time to study diplomacy and several languages including Gobbledegook, Mermish and Troll. This would serve as the basis for many future assignments as well as an eventual teaching position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After the fall of You-Know-You, Jericho continued to serve at the Ministry while also starting a family of his own (note: Jericho's parents completely disowned him when he announced his engagement to a Muggle). He and Camille had three children: one wizard, one witch and one squib daughter. When the second Wizarding War rolled around, he continued to serve as an Auror while his family went into hiding. During this time he performed many deeds for which Minister Shacklebolt would award him Order of Merlin, First Class. After taking a year off to spend with his family, Jericho returned to active duty. He spent much of that time teaching and mentoring new recruits in addition to his standard Auror duties. He also campaigned to become Head of the Auror office in 2007 but was soundly defeated by his opponent. In his later years he found it more and more difficult to keep up with the physical demands of the job, leading to his retirement in 2012. Retirement and Return to Hogwarts While he should have lived happily ever after, Jericho's retirement was marred by the death of his wife, Camille. Now living alone (his children had long since moved out and started their own families), he found himself increasingly lonely and listless. Eventually he decided to retire from retirement and return to the Wizarding world. Given his experience with teaching new Aurors and expertise with the subject, he was hired to teach young wizards and witches about magical beings at Hogwarts. Despite decades away from the school, he found that Hogwarts still felt like home. Recent Events After the disappearance of Professor Pine, Professor Jericho unsuccessfully campaigned against Professor Hudley for the position of Headmaster. Category:Slytherin Professors Category:Characters